A story my friend wrote but I edited
by deathnote2012
Summary: It is a cute love story but it ends in an ironic way. Don't worry in the end Kagome is with Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is an one going fic as you've probably already figured out) and... ahhh...  
I don't really know what to say more... I hope you'll like it... and please tell me your  
thoughts about it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Much

Inu-Yasha and the gang were walking down another road. They had just defeated another  
big demon who came for the Shikon shards... and before that they had to fight another big  
demon which almost got Kagome killed again. They had been attacked by a lot of demons  
lately and it never seemed to stop. Kagome was getting real tired of getting attacked by  
demons, especially when the demons didn't hold any Shikon shards. They would probably get  
attacked today again. Kagome sighed and gazed into the sky. It was blue... and not a cloud  
anywhere. Some poeple would call that a beautiful day, but if the day were too beautiful  
it was always problems coming ahead. "Oooooh..." Kagome aid and everybody turned to stare  
at her. "WHAT!?" She yelled at them and they immediately turned back to look ahead of the  
road. Usually Kagome walked with Inu-Yasha and Shippou but today she chose to stay behind.  
Shippou continually ran back to her but she just stayed quiet no matter what he did or said.  
Shippou then ran back to Inu-Yasha "Inu-Yasha" He said and tugged at his clothes. "What?"  
He turned to look at the little fox demon. "Kagome's so quiet... and she isn't walking with  
us today... what's wrong?" For a moment Shippou thought he saw worry on Inu-Yasha's face  
but that disappeared quickly. "Feh... humans are weak, she's probably got a headache or  
something." He said and turned back to look ahead of the road. "But--" Shippou said but  
Inu-Yasha just ignored him. But Inu-Yasha was thinking about Kagome too, she had been  
unusually quiet the last few days... and she seemed to be avoiding him. Was it something  
that he'd done? Or was he just imagining things... he had probably done something to make  
her really mad. Maybe she was mad of because of what he did the last time he'd come to pick  
her up in her time. He had seen her talking to a good-looking human male. Inu-Yasha had  
instantly gotten jealous and just had to butt-in. He had come and but himself between them  
and then he began screaming at the boy that if he ever got close to Kagome again he's rip  
his bowels out. When he had seen Inu-Yasha's ears and claws the poor boy had gotten really  
afraid and ran off... poor weak human boy, oh well... Kagome should be grateful! He helped  
her! If she had gotten pups with that human they would probably end up being weak cowards  
all of them, so he really did her a favor! She shouldn't be mad at him for that... but  
still... there had to be something she was angry about. Inu-Yasha groaned and shaked his  
head, all this was making his head hurt! He turned to look at Kagome... she was way back...  
as far away from him as possibly, so he decided to get closer. He made a jump and landed  
before her. "HO!" He yelled and she lifted her head to look at him. "Why are you walking  
back here? and not in the front?" He asked her. She was silent for a while and then she  
turned her face away. "I wanted to be alone for a while..." She said and sighed. He looked  
at her for a while "You're angry at me aren't you? For what I did before?" She looked at  
him confused "What?" He was surprised, she didn't remember it! "Well if you don't remember  
it it can't be the reason why you're so mad at me..." He said and folded his arms.  
"Oh no Inu-Yasha! I'm not mad at you! I only wanted some time to think about a few things!  
And it's a little hard with YOU walking there too." She smiled and him. "And what's that  
supposed to mean?!" He yelled at her. "That you can never learn how to shut up." She said  
simply, closed her eyes and folded her arms. "Why you--" She smiled at him and said "You  
see? you can't keep quiet at all." He hmphed and went back to where he walked before.  
Kagome sighed again and began thinking. " I know he's just worried... or atleast I think  
he's worried... I may be wrong, though. " She only had time to finish that thought and then  
she tripped on a root. "AAAAAAAA!!!!!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. Everybody  
turned to look at her, she looked pretty funny. Her head was pressed to the ground and her  
legs were up in the air. Her arms were trying to push herself off of the ground but didn't  
really succeed. Inu-Yasha stepped over and folded his arms "You are such a klutz." She  
groaned and got off the ground. "You are such a jerk Inu-Yasha!" She screamed at him.  
"Why can't you be nice! Like the boys back in my time!" Inu-Yasha raised one of his eyebrows.  
"Like the boys back in your time...?" He glared at her "You mean you're seeing other guys in  
your time!?! Who told you you were allowed to do that!?" He yelled at her. Kagome stared at  
him for a while and then she started boiling out of anger. "INU-YASHA! THIS IS MY LIFE AND  
I CAN DO EXACTLY WHAT I WANT WITH IT!! I'M JUST HERE BECAUSE OF THAT JEWEL! AND IF THERE WAS  
NO JEWEL I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Inu-Yasha was  
shocked, sure he had seen her angry before, and calling him jerk and things like that... but  
this time... she had just said that she didn't care about him... that she just cared about  
the jewel... that when she had found it she'd leave him... forever... "K-Kagome... d-do you  
mean that?" He asked her carefully. "Of course I do!" She yelled at him and turned her back  
to him. "I mean... the feudal age isn't exactly where I want to spend my time, I just want to  
find the jewel so no more humans will get hurt." Inu-Yasha looked sad, heartbroken...  
and truly miserable. Shippou walked to her, a sad look on his face "You don't even care about  
me...?" Kagome was quiet for a while, and then she sighed and said "Leave me alone." Then she  
left. They were all staring at her as she walked down the road again... none of them went  
after her, even though they wanted to they couldn't... Kagome didn't care about them... they  
were all just a pain in the but. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees... miserable. "Kagome..." He  
whispered and then a tear slid down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away... Shippou  
were crying floods, but that was only expected. Sango was still staring down the road, a look  
of shock on her face. Miroku looked sad, and turned his face to look at the ground... then he  
turned his face away and sat down. "Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said again and ran into the forest.  
The others didn't go after him, didn't even look in the direction he had went off to... they  
were to busy with their own feelings at the moment.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay! This was the prelude of this fic! It's very short... but the real thing is going to  
be faaar faaaaaaaaaaar more longer. Hmmm... well... I don't really know what to say more  
except that I'd be happy if you told me what you thought about it.

Tell me your thoughts: 


	2. Chapter 2

Allright! This is the second chapter of "Too Much". Nothing happens in this chapter...  
It's just the people in the cast thinking about Kagome's disappearance... and, well, I don't  
know what more to say. Okay, the real story starts in chapter three... just so that you'd  
know. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Much  
Part two, thoughts

It had been a month since Kagome had left. Inu-Yasha had gone to her time too get her back  
but she weren't there. The last month they had all been searching for her. Kaede hadn't seen  
her and neither had anyone in her family. When he had first showed up to her house Kagome's  
mother had started yelling at him to bring her baby back. They were all very worried about  
her... what if she'd gotten attacked by demons? probably... after all... she had the jewel  
shards. They had run into a few demons when they were searching for Kagome, and they now had  
four shards... pretty much in a month. Now, the group had stopped to rest at an inn.

Inu-Yasha sat by a table. He had his head between his hands... he looked terrible. His hair  
was a mess and his clothes were dirty. His eyes were filled with sadness and his voice weak.  
Of course... he never showed anyone... atleast he thought he didn't. Everyone in the group  
could see how miserable he was... he wasn't very good at hiding it. They had tried to cheer  
him up once in a while but it never worked.

"Kagome..."

He murmured and hid his face in his hands as he felt the tears well up in his eyes again.  
Why...? he wondered, why had she left, and why was he hurting so much? He knew he loved  
her... but shouldn't he be supposed to be stronger? He was a demon after all... or atleast,  
half a demon.

Shippou watched Inu-Yasha... he was the one who had taken this the hardest... after all...  
he'd known her from the start, from the first she arrived in this time. Ok, so maybe Kaede  
had known her for a short moment longer than him but he had certainly spent more time with  
her than Kaede had. Shippou was very sad about Kagome being gone too... she had been the  
first one to be nice to him since his father had died... without her... he'd be dead by  
now... He knew that Inu-Yasha wouldn't be alive either, Kagome had saved him lot of times,  
without her... Inu-Yasha wouldn't have the Tetsusaiga, he would still be stuck to that tree  
even! Shippou sighed and jumped out the window. He had nothing to do when Kagome was gone,  
it was so boring around here. She always knew how to start a conversation... but without her  
everybody was so quiet. Shippou didn't like when people was so quiet... because that meant  
sadness.

Sango was sad... it was no question about it. Kagome had been special... the most special  
girl she'd ever met. She could always bring cheerfulness to the group, with her voice, her  
laughter. Kagome had also been a girl, and the others weren't, so she felt much more  
comfortable talking to Kagome than anyone else. Sango sighed and watched the sky above her,  
she was sitting beside a small little lake. She loved the water, shimmering and beautiful.  
Every time they got to a hot spring or atleast some water warm enough to bath in, Kagome  
always insisted on taking a dip. Sango wondered why Kagome was so obsessed with keeping  
clean, she had never meet anyone who bathed as often as Kagome. Sango smiled, yes indeed,  
she was a very special girl. Then Sango's smile disappeared. But Kagome was gone, she had  
left the. Sango didn't know if Kagome could still be alive... she must have been attacked by  
demons... after all... she was carrying the shards with her. But Kagome had powers... maybe,  
maybe she'd been able to protect herself.

Miroku was thinking along the same lines as the others. Where was Kagome? Was she okay?  
He sighed and sat down in a corner, he was pretty down. Kagome was very important to him.  
He wasn't inlove with her but she was his friend... an important friend. He'd been very  
shocked when she told them that she didn't want to be with them... after that, he'd been  
sad... just like the others. The group wasn't alive without her... without her small jokes,  
her smiles and her silliness. He smiled at that, yes... sometimes she could be very silly...  
but she could still be serious. She almost never took sides... atleast not when he and  
Inu-Yasha argued... she'd yell at them both and call them both idiots. That was really  
funny. He sighed again. But she had left them? Why had she left them? Because she thought  
they were annoying? Because she didn't like them? Kagome didn't seem to be like that...  
Maybe she was possessed by something, Miroku thought, and then he shook his head. She must've  
been tired of them... after all... we're just a bunch with depressing pasts and nothing  
else... Kagome was the only one it seemed with a happy one... atleast he thought she had had  
a happy past.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Much  
Chapter two, Demon

Kagome was sitting beside a lake, she was smiling. It had gone quite well for her the last  
moth. She had a lot of powers which she hadn't known she had... who knew they would show  
when she went to search for the shards alone? She dipped her feet into the cold water. She  
shivered a little and smiled. She liked hot baths... indeed she did... but this was quite  
nice too. She stepped out of her new clothes, they were all black... and matched her hair  
perfectly. She shivered when she stepped into the water. Then she dipped her whole head  
under the water and stayed there for about 30 seconds... and then she came up for air again.  
"Refreshing?" She heard a voice ask her from behind. She emmidietly turned around to see  
the intruder. "Sesshou-Maru!" She covered her the best she could with her hands and backed  
away. He was leaning against a tree trunk and smiling widely. "My, my... why aren't you with  
your little friends and my useless brother?" He asked her. She glared at him and then she  
spoke. "I got tired of them." He cooked an eyebrow at that "You got tired of them?" He  
asked. "Yes... they were so annoying." She dove into the water again. "Annyoing... yes...  
quite..." Sesshou-Maru said and gazed up at the sky. When she reappeared from under the  
water he was sitting on a big stone by the lake. "You know...I was just thinking about how  
nice it would be if I captured you and tortured you to death." He said and smiled. She  
looked at him for awhile and then she replied "Just you try it." "I might" He cooked his  
head to the side. "You are very precious to my brother". Kagome turned to face him. "What  
the fk are you talking about?" He faked being furprised. "Oh! So you didn't know, hmmm..."  
Kagome just stood there bored. "Guess not." He sighed. "Enough chatter, I wanted to take  
you hostage and trade you for the Tetsusaiga." Kagome stared at him for a while, and then  
she burst out laughing. "When I think about it...I thought you were that kind of girl which  
got really mad if anyone intruded on her privacy." Sesshou-Maru stated. Kagome then stopped  
laughing and lowered herself more into the water "Not anymore". She sighed. Sesshou-Maru  
watched her as she once again dove into the water. When he had first felt her presence  
around here and then found out that she was bathing he was expecting to gotten yelled at  
and probably gotten several big stones thrown hi way... funny... this didn't seem much like  
the girl Inu-Yasha always had with him. Sesshou-Maru watched her intently. This one was...  
much more pleasant to talk with... more demon like. Sesshou-Maru smiled. Maybe the poor  
girl had snapped...too bad. He grinned widely. There her bow and arrow lay with her black  
clothes... hmm... black tight fitting clothes eh? That was pretty unusual here, but he had  
never seen her in any normal clothing when he thought about it. "Sesshou-Maru?" Kagome  
asked, she now stood beside him... she was not in the water anymore. Sesshou-Maru smiled  
even wider as he looked her over.

Inu-Yashadidn't know what to do... he had absolutely NO clue whatsoever where Kagome had  
gone off too! They were all heading down the road again. They had asked about a girl, black  
below shoulderlencht hair, short skrit and a different accent. No one had seen a girl at  
description... no one but an old lady. The only difference was that this girl had been  
wearing black clothes... no skirt, but pants. She had also had a black bow and many black  
arrows. He wondered where ever she had gotten them. Well... the girl had asked if the woman  
knew about any hot spring nearby... she didn't... if she had then they would know EXACTLY  
where she had gone off to... she could be pretty predictable at times. He smiled at the  
times he had seen her bathe... NO! Out of my head! Inu-Yasha's mind screamed. He had no time  
to think about stuff like that, they had to find Kagome! Meaning they had to find a hot  
spring...

Kagome had just putten on her clothes again, they fit her quite nicely Sesshou-Maru noted.  
Then she turned to him with folded arms. "So... are you still going to try to capture me  
and torture me until I die?" She asked him with a smile playing across her lips. "No." He  
answered and stood up from the rock he had been sitting on. "But I might capture you and  
torture you just a little..." He said and smiled at her. She got out her black bow and one  
of her blavk arrows. "Would you like to try it?" She asked him. "That would be a pleasure".  
He answered. They stood and watched eachothers for a while. Neither moved. Then he charged  
and Kagome fired one of her arrows, it hit nothing. Then suddenly she couls feel two strong  
hands wrap around her waist. She yelped and turned her face to face Sesshou-Maru. He smiled.  
"Should I torture you know...?" He asked and raised one of his poison talons at her, but  
she kicked him in the stomach. It didn't hurt him but it shocked him. "Not bad..." He said  
"Not bad for a mere mortal that is..." He said and charged again. Kagome fired arrows but  
he was just too quick for them. He smiled as he stopped right in front of Kagome. "I am sure  
that you would do much better if you were demon." He aaid and wrapped one of her dark locks  
around his index finger. She glared at him but then calmed down. "It doesn't matter... I'm  
human and nothing can change that". She turned away from him. He looked at he for a while,  
his expression turned annoyed. "Don't tell me... that you don't know how to make yourself  
demon?" He asked her. She looked at him for a while and then she turned her face away again.  
He sighed "Thought so". "You can turn yourself into a demon right now... the only thing you  
need is one tiny little sliver of the Shikon jewel." She then turned her face back slowly...  
interest spreading on her face. A smile appeared on Sesshou-Maru's face yet again "Want me  
to show you how?" He asked her. She nodded at him and smiled back. He offered his hand and  
after a bit of hestitation, she took it. "Off we go." Sesshou-Maru said cheerfully and then  
jumped away with her in blinding speed.

A second later Sango ran into the clearing. She stared around "Strange...I thought I heard  
someone..." She said and then she sat down by the lake. Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Shippou soon  
appeared in the clearing too. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air "She has been here..." He said  
carfully and then he wrinkled his nose in disgust "And so has my brother". They all  
emmedietly became very worried. Inu-Yasha walked closr to the lake "She bathed here...".  
He said "And he sat here." He grimaced at what his older brother could have done to her.  
Their scents was all over the place... they had been moving... maybe she was trying to flee  
from him! That must have been it! And now kagome was captive by his sick brother. Inu-Yasha  
fell to his knees. He didn't know what his brother were gonna do with her but he knew that  
he could do whatever he wanted... he had no hear so he certainly wouldn't feel guilty.  
What if...? He killed her...? Inu-Yasha was quiet and kneeled in front of the lake. What if  
he killed her...? He continued asking himself. The he raised from the ground and sniffed  
the air again. No... if he killed her he must have dragged her somewhere else first, I can't  
smell any death in the air. He searched for a trail. In the bushes, in the trees and near  
the lake. Finally, he found one. "They went that way!" Inu-Yasha said and pointed towards  
a direction in the forest. Everybody turned to look at him, and then they nodded and set of  
towards that direction.

(It's good listening to some action music to this part (.)) "Rival" from Slayers suits  
this part pretty well.

Sesshou-Maru were still moving fast with Kagome though the forest. She had her  
eyes shut for the wind. He looked down at her, a mortal... but a strong mortal! Who could  
be turned to a pretty powerful demon. He smiled and turned his face ahead again. Then he  
felt a familiar smell... his brothers... Sesshou-Maru cursed and began moving faster. How  
had he found the track so fast?

Inu-Yasha felt the scent of his brother getting stronger, he was getting closer! But by  
now... Sesshou-Maru must have noticed he were being followed and would probably start  
taking more complicated ways... or stop and meet him. Inu-Yasha grimaced as he reached a  
big cliff edge. Sesshou-Maru had probably just jumped over it. He groaned. He would be  
able to get to the other side easily... but no the rest of them. He had to wait for  
them first, they could be in use in the upcoming match.

Sesshou-Maru smiled. He was getting further away from his brother. Still, he sped up just  
in case... you could never know with his annoying brother. He made sure to take ways he  
knew Inu-Yasha's companions would never be able to cross without help, then his brother  
would have to wait for them and then help them. Sesshou-Maru grinned. That would gain him  
much time.

They arroved and saw Inu-Yasha standing at a cliff side. Sango walked closer to look down...  
it was a looong way down. Every bone in your body would be crushed from that fall. She  
frowned, how were they supposedto get to the other side. "Come on everybody!" Inu-Yasha  
yelled angrily. "Hop onto my back and I'll take us to the other side." Everybody did as he  
said and climbed onto his back. Inu-Yasha made a mighty jump to the other side and then set  
them down. Then he picked up the track again and began fallowing it. The others, fallowed  
him the best they could.

Sesshou-Maru reached a big field. He grimaced... the field was huge. He took of into the  
high grass. Still, it would be harder for his brother and his companions to cross it.  
Sesshou-Maru had to pay big attention to holes in the ground and old tree trunks laying on  
the ground not to trip and fall. "Where are we?" Kagome asked and opened her eyes. She  
emmedietly closed them again when she got all the grass in the face. "On a field." Was his  
reply. "Where are we going to stop?!" She said. "We'll see." He answered and jumped a big  
hole in the ground.

Inu-Yasha was still in the forest, he had lost a lot of time waiting for them. He cursed,  
and sped up a bit. Inu-Yasha was getting tired running like this, if it weren't for that  
Sesshou-Maru was so damn quick he had reached up with him a long time ago. Inu-Yasha was  
just lucky that Kagome slowed him down a bit. Suddenly the forest ended and he reached a  
big field with high grass, the field was huge!! And the grass was taler than him! He would  
have to wait for them again! His brother sure knew how to slow him down...

Sesshou-Maru and Kagome finally reached the edn of the field. He was getting a little tired.  
Then he spotted a river. A smile formed on his lips as he ran towards it. "Take a deep  
breath girl!" He said. "Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and then took a deep breath as he  
dove into the water. Sesshou-Maru let his body follow the stream, this went much faster than  
running... and his brother wouldn't be able to follow them. Kagome would soon be out of  
air and she poked him on the shoulder. He looked down at her and emmedietly realised that  
her air was running out. He broke the surface and let her take another deep breath and then  
he dove into the water again. He himself, did not need air as often as she did, he could  
stay in the water half an hour before needing new air. One time he had needed to stay in the  
water for 50 minutes, that had been tough.

Inu-Yasha and the others were now heading through the field. Inu-Yasha had to slow down a  
great bit since they would never be able to follow him in the high grass. He cursed his  
brother again. "AAA!!" Sango cried as she fell into a hole. Inu-Yasha groaned.

(Stop music)

After travelling with the river for a while Sesshou-Maru finally jumped up on dry land  
again. He sat Kagome down who began couching out water and wiping her eyes. He looked  
around, They were in a clearing of another forest. Some boars were a bit away he noted and  
there were no humans nor demons nearby. "We'll stay here." He said. Kagome raised herself  
of the ground and started wringing her hair. "Couldn't you have warned me first?" He didn't  
answer her and went to sit in the middle of the clearing. Kagome glared at him. She then  
walked up to him, he was breathing heavy. This surprised Kagome and sat down beside him.  
"Tired?" She asked him and smiled. "Shut up." He said and glared at her. She laughed and  
laid down in the grass, she too... felt a little tired. She knew she had been carried all  
the way there... but still. His breathing slowed and became normal again. He looked down  
at Kagome, she had her eyes closed... she looked almost peaceful. "You know that I could  
just kill you now without you having a single chance to defend yourself." he said. "I know"  
She answered. "But I also know that you won't" She said. "Oh really...?" He lifted his  
hand and held it treathingly above her, but she still had her eyes closed. He frowned and  
put one of his sharp claws on her throat. She opened her eyes to stare at him. "Never take  
me for granted". He said and a little blood ran down her throat. She glared at him and he  
smiled. "You know, it's annoying getting small cuts on the throat". She said. "Oh, would  
you rather have a big cut?" He asked her and grinned madly. She sat up. "No thanks".  
They sat in silence for a moment. Kagome for not having anything to say, Sesshou-Maru for  
not caring if you spoke or were quiet. Then Kagome had had enough of the silence. "You  
said something about making me a demon?" She said and turned to face him. He stood up and  
faced away from her. "Yes, but are you willing to give up your humanity?" He asked her.  
She thought about this for a moment, sure she wanted more power... but was it worth it? She  
shook away that thought. "Of course, mortals are so weak... it's enough to get something  
heavy in your head and poof! You're dead." She couldn't see his face but she bet her life  
he was smiling. He then turned around, he was smiling allright. "Well then... why don't I  
show you?" He sat down beside her again. He then reached out his hand. She stared at it  
for a moment. "The jewel" He said and looked at her annoyed. "Of course" She answered,  
annoyed at him for not saying so. She handed her what she had of the jewel. He took it and  
held it in his hand. He was quiet for a moment. "Come here" He said and motioned for her to  
sit in front of him. She did as he told him. He studied her face for a moment, she looked  
excited, angry... and afraid. "Are you unsure?" He asked her. "No." She answered and folded  
her arms. "You look scared." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not scared!" She yelled. "You  
don't have to yell, I'm sitting right here". He said and glared a little at her. She smiled.  
"This will hurt." He then said. She looked confused... and then he ripped up her chest.  
She stared at him in shock as he took the jewel and placed it inside of her. She hurt...  
badly... anyone would be dead by now... if it weren't for the jewel which lent her power.  
She fell down onto her back. Sesshou-Maru just looked at her with his arms folded. She felt  
her life slipping out. It hurt... it hurt so much... Then she felt something which felt  
like sharp needles run throught her whole body. She began thrashing and screaming in pain.  
He then grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. The pain...! THE PAIN! She screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome screamed in top of her lungs, then Sesshou-Maru silenced her with a kiss on her lips.  
The pain emmidielty vanished and she relaxed. He pressed harder against her lips and a dark  
glow began immiting from the jewel. Then it surrounded them both and seemed to swallow them  
both. After a matter of seconds the glow dissapeared. Sesshou-Maru removed his lips and  
and sat up again. kagome too sat up. Her chest had healed and she felt no pain at all. She  
looked up at Sesshou-Maru, he was smiling. "Look at your reflection in the water". He said.  
She walked slowly towards the river, it was odly calm... not at all like when they had  
arrived. She kneeled before it and leaned over. She had yellow cat like eyes... and she had  
the same sort of stripes on her face as Sesshou-Maru had. She felt her face with one of her  
hands... it to had that kind of stripes... and she had long claws... she stood up and turned  
around to look at Sesshou-Maru. He was still sitting on the ground with folded arms,  
smiling. "How do you feel being a demon?" He asked her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! I hope you're feeling fine because I'm feeling terrible! I got this really, really  
nasty thing... it's called... 0,5 lbs in america... 1 kg in... where I'm from... and if you  
still haven't understood what I'm saying I'm going to put it clearly... I'VE GAINED WEIGHT!  
That is truly horrible (I must be sitting in front of the computer too much) I'll have to  
lose it... soon... I don't know how I got it though (Narrows eyes) I've got some kind of  
stomach decease and refuse to eat... that much. Oh well... it's my own darned fault.

I hope you'll enjoy the fic!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Much  
Chapter three, New powers

Inu-Yasha felt sad and hopeless again. He had felt hope when he had picked up her scent.  
Now... they had lost it and god knows what Sesshou-Maru was doing to Kagome right now.  
Maybe he was going to contact them and keep her hostage... Inu-Yasha doubted that... that  
just weren't his style. He would probably do something really horrible to her, or he would  
kill her... or... he'd make her lose her mind... if he could do that. When he had reached  
the end of the field he had thought that maybe he would be able to find them, but when he  
lost track of them at the river. Inu-Yasha hung his head. Sesshou-Maru had probably done  
something that made Inu-Yasha un able to feel their scent at that place.

Kagome was amazed at her new powers. She could melt things just like Sesshou-Maru could and  
she was almost as fast as him! Her hearing and her eyesight had become much better too, not  
to mention her ability to smell things. She could also do those mighty jumps like Inu-Yasha.  
And not to mention her big black beautiful tail she had gotten..  
She smiled as she melted a big boulder without any effort at all. She hadn't tried her bow  
yet but she was pretty sure that she'd become better at archery too. Sesshou-Maru were  
standing beside her and smiling, he was obviously very pleased with the way she had turned  
out. "Try to lift something heavy" He said and pointed towards a huge tree trunk nearby.  
I hadn't tried out my strength yet, so why not. I walked towards it and was amazed at how  
easily I lifted it, it felt so light! Normally I wouldn't be able to lift more than one side  
of it... and that with much effort. "Throw it over there" Sesshou-Maru pointed towards a  
tree on the other side of the clearing. I threw as hard as I could... and it flew over the  
trees. Sesshou-Maru frowned "I told you to throw it over there" He then walked towards me  
and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Why did you throw it over the trees?" He asked me.  
"Because I haven't learned how to control my strength" I said and brushed away his hands.  
And then I grabbed another tree trunk and threw it directly at the spot he had wanted me  
to throw it at. "Impressive... for a beginner" He grinned at me and I glared at him.  
"For a beginner?" I asked him and put my hands on my hips. "I bet I could beat you easily"  
I said and smiled. I actually knew I couldn't beat him bit he was just so cute and fun when  
he said... "Really? You haven't become overconfident because the new powers, now have you?"  
I smiled and walked towards him. "Ohhh... you might be stronger... but I'm much more  
talented than you" I said and waved a hand at him. "Oh?" He said and grinned widely "Now  
just at WHAT would you be more talented in?" He asked her. "Everything I said and wrapped  
my arms around his shoulders. His hands slipped around my waist and he bent his head down  
to kiss me.  
Then she suddenly thought of something and broke the embrace. Sesshou-Maru frowned "What?"  
He said and folded his arms. "I was just wondering..." Kagome began "How come... I've got  
poison talons and black stripes like you?" Sesshou-Maru sat down and motioned for her to do  
so too. "When I ripped open your chest and put the jewel there..." Kagome looked at him with  
a serious expression. "You began feeling big pain, didn't you?" "Yes..." Kagome answered.  
"That was because you were dying... the jewels power wouldn't be enough to just heal you  
like that when you were a mortal" He said. "I lent the Jewel power by kissing you and  
holding you down... then that glow began surrounding us and the jewel made you the same sort  
of demon as I am... you wouldn't have been turned into a demon if I hadn't done that"  
"Ohh..." She said. Sesshou-Maru studied her for a moment. "Why? Don't you like your new  
powers?" Kagome smiled widely and held up a hand "Like them? I love them?!" She yelled and  
slashed at the air. Sesshou-Maru smiled and crawled on top of her. "Good" He said as he bent  
down to kiss her again. This time however... she didn't pull away.

Inu-Yasha felt a sudden chill go through his body, he didn't know why but he just knew it  
had to do with Kagome. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, he may be a pervert but he  
did care about his traveling companions... especially Kagome, but she was gone. Inu-Yasha  
growled at him. "Don't tell me you're thinking about Kagome again, are you?" He asked him  
"But after all... what else would you be thinking of?". Inu-Yasha ignored the priest and  
continued walking. They were walking the way they thought that Sesshou-Maru might have  
taken her, but if they were unlucky... then they headed the opposite way. Inu-Yasha knew  
that he'd probably pick up his brothers scent if they got closer, but now they had been  
walking for a day... Inu-Yasha really didn't know what to do.

Kagome was sitting in a tree, she was bored. Sesshou-Maru had gone off because of some  
important business of his. Kagome was now left alone in the clearing... since he told her  
to stay there... however... The demon version of Kagome wasn't someone who liked to take  
orders... and she really didn't like waiting "Where the fk is he!?!" She yelled and  
ripped off one of the branches of the tree. She was getting really bored... and there  
weren't anyone here to play with. Then she heard a dog barking, and she smiled. She jumped  
down from the tree. A few feet away a big beautiful dog stood. It was black and had a big  
fluffy tail. Kagome smiled and walked closer to the dog. "Hello there doggie" She said and  
smiled cutely. The dog wagged his tail. "Where do you come from?" She asked and stroked his  
head. "And what a beautiful tail you've got... much like mine" She stroked her own tail  
fondly. The dog barked happily. "But what to do with you?" Kagome asked.

Then she shredded the dog before it could even blink.

"Hmm... that was no fun... he died so fast" "Of course he died" Kagome turned around fast,  
it was Sesshou-Maru again. "Sesshou-Maru..." He smiled evilly "You know... you don't have to  
say my name everytime you see me... just 'hello' or something is just fine. He walks  
towards her with a look of satisfaction on his face, he stops about a feet away from her.  
"And just where have you been?" She asked him, sounding half angry, half curious. Sesshou-  
Maru didn't answer and turned away from her, he then walked away again. She grimaced, what  
was he up to. When he re emerged he was holding a set of black clothes... and armor... and  
also some kind of weapon. "I got you this" He said and put it down on the ground. She eyed  
him for a moment. "You? getting something for someone else? without you getting any profit  
in it? Sesshou-kun are you sick?" She smiled a smug grin at him and he glared back at her.  
"Well... I DO get something out of this..." He said "... and that's a veeery valuable thing,  
which I think is MOST pleasant" He said, still not looking up. "Oh? and just WHAT would that  
be?" She asked and folded her arms. "You" He said and smiled seductively, she just smiled  
back at him. "Welll... I don't know... I don't want to be easy... you know?" Sesshou-Maru  
grinned "What else do you want?" He asked her. Kagome thought for a moment, then another  
moment, and another one, and one more, and I think you get the point. "Well...?" Sesshou-  
Maru did not like waiting "Have you thought of something?" Kagome smiled "Oh yes... many  
things" Sesshou-Maru groaned a little. "And you wouldn't be able to get them." She said  
and made a cute-fake-pout. "And why do you think?" Sesshou-Maru did believe in himself and  
took it as a challenge from her. "Since it comes from my world..." Sesshou-Maru locked  
surprised "Another world? That's why you're so strange?" She sent a glare of death in his  
way. "That's why I am so UNIQUE... no it's not... it's because of my undying beauty and...  
my intellect" She said. "You like yourself don't you?" Sesshou-Maru asked "Very much" She  
answered. "Well I like myself too..." His voice than turned to a whisper "...and you too".  
He smiled and leaned forward for another kiss, she pushed him away gently and gave him a  
teasing smile. "And what makes you think I like you?". "Because I'm so good looking,  
intelligent, and made you a demon? Or... it could be because my wonderful voice and my  
powers" He said. "Yes... it must be one of those... or all of them... or, I just like the  
way..." She suddenly stopped and smiled evilly "You are such a bastard". "I know..." He  
replied calmly. "I just thought about something..." She looked thoughtful. "What did you  
think of?" Sesshou-Maru asked, half curious... and half... something else. "I was just  
wondering... how come you changed your attitude towards me... just because I came to my  
senses...? I mean, I DID after all destroy your plans several times... and I think I'd kill  
the one who did that to me" She said. "Isn't it obvious why I didn't kill you?" He asked her,  
she shook her head. He sighed "Well... you see, why waste a life?" He asked, hoping she'd  
buy it... she didn't. "Yeah right, and since when does the great demon lord Sesshou-Maru  
care about any life? and especially a mere mortals life?" Kagome asked him. "Normally I  
wouldn't... but aren't you glad I did?" She glared at him "Answer me" She said. He sighed  
again "It is like this... since the moment I first saw you... I was amazed. Not just from  
the power coming from you but also from your courage... and long legs" She threw him a  
Yeah-right-like-I'd-believe-you look. "No really, I was truly amazed by you... any other  
girl would have gone screaming... those are so boring, now YOU on the other hand... you  
stayed." Then his smile turned into a frown "You stayed and helped my worthless brother  
get the fang which belonged to me! that was why I wanted to kill you there" He looked at her  
she was looking a tad surprised. "And then... the next time... you saved his worthless life  
again... and I felt so mad, I was thinking that maybe you'd be a fun human to 'play' with.  
I had a dream about destroying your soul and body... torture you until you died... painfully,  
but not before I had killed my brother and all your loved ones before your eyes... but that,  
dream... was a nightmare. I realized I really didn't want to have you dead, some sort of  
strange feelings began forming inside of me... I knew one of them... but the other  
one, that feeling what unfamiliar to me. I began feeling like a wreck when I didn't see you  
and when I couldn't stand it anymore... I finally... decided to go after you... I was lucky  
to find out that what had happened to you" He then raised his head again and searched her  
eyes for any sign of an emotion... Confusion. She was very confused. Was all this that he had  
just told her had been the truth, she asked herself. She didn't know how to respond... he had  
just told her that he loved her. Sesshou-Maru knew that she couldn't possibly love him... yet  
but he hoped that she would learn to love him, for now... these passionate moments they had  
together was enough for him, he could get her heart later... he already had her body. He  
smiled. "I am very flattered" She said "And I just think that we'll work splendid together"  
Kagome said and smiled. "Annnd... why don't we take care of your little brother? To make  
up for what I did to you? We'll kill him and you'll get the Tetsusaiga. I will get the rest  
of the shikon shards he's carrying. Deal?" She said. "Deal" He replied and swiped her up in  
his arms again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (Hanna screams meanwhile dodging flying tomatoes) I know! I know!  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha are the only ones right for eachothers! And you haven't even read  
the whole fic yet (Hanna huffs and sits down cross-legged) There is going to happen a  
lot before it's done folk! AAAA!! (Dodges some more tomatoes) I told you not to do that!  
I'm a Inu-Yasha & Kagome fan myself... so you won't have to worry about her ending up with  
someone else... the story has just begun so (Looks around) so there's a lot of more way to  
go (A pineapple hits Hanna right in the face and she falls down unconscious). 


	5. Chapter 5

Too Much  
Chapter four, Meeting again

Kagome put on her new armor, her old self would never had been able to carry the weight...  
but now she was. It fit her perfectly and so did her new clothes. She watched her reflection  
in the water and smiled widely. Sesshou-Maru had also brought her a sword, a normal sword.  
Kagome raised her sword and saw it glimmer in the sun light. It was a beautiful work...  
whoever made it must have been a genius... and since it was Sesshou-Maru who got it for  
her... probably a DEAD genius. Sesshou-Maru had absolutely NO respect for other lives, she  
did, but only for some special lives. She would never start killing children for no reason,  
children... was special. She sighed... and then she sheathed her sword and turned around.

"I'm ready" She said. Sesshou-Maru nodded. "First we'll have to find them... we don't need  
a plan" He said. "No... I guess not..." she replied and jumped over the lake, Sesshou-Maru  
behind her. They let Kagome try to find them since she could feel the Shikon fragments...  
it shouldn't be too hard.

The group were walking down the road, oblivious about what was about to happen.

"I can feel it!" Kagome said and started running a little faster. "We don't have to hurry"  
Sesshou-Maru said calmly "We don't want to wear ourselves out before the match, do we?"  
Kagome was quiet for a moment "We'll win anyway"

"Don't you think it's become a little cloudy?" Sango asked and turned to Miroku. "Hmm...  
yes, just a few minutes ago the sky was clear"

Sesshou-Maru grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her. She jerked around and glared at him "What?"  
She said, her eyes burning with fury. "It's not good to be overconfident" He said and looked  
her straight into her eyes. He held her hand real hard, almost hard enough to hurt her...  
if she were still a human... her hand would have been crushed by now. "My overconfidence  
what was made me lose against my brother, always expect the unexpected is the one thing I've  
learned of this whole thing" She nodded her head in understanding. "Fine... what should we  
do then?" She asked and pulled her hand free. "We should sneak up on them" He said "And then  
surprise them..." An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Everybody, stop!" Inu-Yasha yelled. They all stared at him. "Wha--" Miroku was about to  
say when he saw something up in the air. "What is that!?" He yelled. "I have no idea"  
Inu-Yasha said as he kept his eyes on the enclosing object. Suddenly he realized what it  
was... "Sesshou-Maru!!!!" He screamed enraged and leaped up to attack him. Sesshou-Maru  
smiled, he had been expecting this. He pulled out his rarely used sword and pointed it  
towards Inu-Yasha. InuYasha had to dive out of the way as the sword slashed the air where he  
had been a tenth of a second earlier. Then they both landed on the ground again a bit away  
from eachothers. "Where's Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha yelled "What have you done to her!!!???"  
Sesshou-Maru smiled evilly. "Why she's here" He said calmly. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air...  
she was here! but there was something different about her scent... "If you've done anything  
to her..." Inu-Yasha growled. "Well... I've done something to her allright... but she wanted  
it, so I don't think you'll have to kill me. You should thank me instead" Sesshou-Maru  
grinned. "Where is she" Inu-Yasha said. "Kagome darling... why don't you step out? My dear  
brother want's to see you again" Sesshou-Maru said. "Really? I am flattered" A voice purred.  
That was Kagome's voice! Inu-Yasha's mind screamed. But there was something different about  
it... Then Kagome jumped onto the road herself, the whole group took a step back as they  
saw her. She wore all black clothes... with armor. She had a long black tail wrapped over  
one of her shoulders... just like Sesshou-Maru. She also had sharp claws and fangs... and  
black stripes just like Sesshou-Maru. "Aren't you happy to see me, Hmm? Inu-Yasha?" Kagome  
smiled. Inu-Yasha just stood there, what had happened to her? She was... she was... she had  
been turned into... into... a demon. "K-kagome...? W-w" "What has happened to me? Well  
that's a good question... indeed a good question..." She raised tapped a finger to her  
cheek. "It all began... when I left you all..." Sesshou-Maru stood behind her silently.  
"After a time I met up with Sesshou-Maru" Sesshou-Maru laughed softly from behind her, she  
turned to glare at him a little. "Well... we had a conversation... I don't know if you could  
qualify it as a 'nice' conversation though..." She smiled again. "Then... you started  
chasing us so we ran... and when we had gotten rid of you... Sesshou-Maru turned me into a  
demon". Everybody stared at her, todally shocked. "B-but how...?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Duh,  
with the jewel of course" Sesshou-Maru coughed from behind her "Oh... and with a little  
extra help from Sesshou-kun here..." She wrapped her arms around neck and he smiled widely.  
"Yes, and now she's got great powers... not as strong as my own though... but still very  
strong..." Inu-Yasha was still starring at them in shock. Not only was Kagome a demon, but  
she had to wrap her arms around that bastard brother of his! How could she hurt him like  
this?! First... she had been gone for a long time... which made him worry a lot... and miss  
her... and when he finally finds her... she's gone over to the enemy!? What was destiny  
thinking about anyway!??! "Kagome..." He said quietly... but Kagome and Sesshou-Maru still  
picked it up with their sensitive ears. Kagome's face softened a little... while  
Sesshou-Maru began frowning. "Why...? why did you leave us... truthfully" He looked down  
at the ground, not daring to look up at her. She was quiet for a moment before answering...

"Because I hate you all"

She said calmly. The group gasped and Sesshou-Maru chuckled. "Yes... she hates you,  
especially you... my DEAR brother... and that's why we've come to kill you, once and for  
all" Sesshou-Maru said. "Kagome..." He said silently "Do you really hate me?" She stared at  
him for a while "Yes, why wouldn't I?" Those words stabbed Inu-Yasha's heart, she said them  
so easily! Like he had never meant anything to her! Maybe he hadn't... "Now my brother...  
Let's fight" Sesshou-Maru said. Inu-Yasha raised his eyes, pure sorrow showing in them.  
Sesshou-Maru was enjoying seeing his brother like this, hurt, and all depressed... it would  
be easy to beat him now... when he knew his love didn't love him back, but hated him instead.  
"I don't want to fight..." Inu-Yasha said silently "If it can't bring Kagome back... then I  
don't want to fight..." Inu-Yasha said. Sesshou-Maru stared at his brother. "I am  
challenging you brother, fight me" He started to sound annoyed, which he was. "Can't"  
Inu-Yasha replied. Sesshou-Maru growled. "Then you'll atleast have to defend yourself!"  
Sesshou-Maru dashed forward, aiming his claws straight at Inu-Yasha's throat... Inu-Yasha  
didn't move, he just stood there. Sesshou-Maru took a step back. He had cut Inu-Yasha on  
the throat... just as a warning... but Inu-Yasha did still not react. "Brother! Why won't  
you fight me!?" Sesshou-Maru yelled. "It doesn't matter... she doesn't care about me... she  
want's me dead... so kill me" Sesshou-Maru was truly stunned at these words, had his foolish  
brother been this inlove? It must have hurt him more than he thought. Sesshou-Maru smiled.  
"As you wish... I admire your sacrifice" He said and leaped towards to tear his brothers  
heart out. Something black blurred by in front of him and then Inu-Yasha was gone. Sesshou-  
Maru turned around. There Kagome stood, with Inu-Yasha scooped up in her arms. "Kagome?"  
Sesshou-Maru asked, truly surprised that she'd to something like that. "That's no fun..."  
Kagome said "It's not fun to kill without any resistance" Sesshou-Maru stepped in front of  
her. "He want's to die, it's a favor to let him die" Sesshou-Maru said and pointed towards  
his brother, now lying in a heap a few feet away from them. Kagome glared at Sesshou-Maru.  
"I may be a demon... but I know something about fair play... and that isn't" She said and  
stood on her tiptoes to be able to stare him straight in the eyes. "I don't like unfair  
fights... that's cheating" She said. "There is no such thing as cheating in a battle of life  
and death" He said calmly. Kagome huffed angrily. And then turned away from him. "Fine then,  
kill him if you want... but it's still not a fair fight" She said and didn't turn around.  
Sesshou-Maru didn't say anything and stepped towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was staring at  
the sky... soon he'd die... and everything would be nice, all the pain would be gone. He  
longed for the pain to disappear. To disappear forever... Then suddenly, he saw Sesshou-Maru  
above him, that meant that he'd die now. Goodbye world... it has been nice living in you,  
Kikyo... Kagome... goodbye... Then Sesshou-Maru did something surprising, he picked  
Inu-Yasha up. Inu-Yasha just stared at his brother. "I will come back when you are willing  
to fight" He said and threw Inu-Yasha in the bushes. He and Kagome then took of again,  
leaving the group alone. Everybody rushed towards Inu-Yasha, they were all worried about him  
very worried about him. "Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled "You're hurt!" Shippou yelled. Miroku  
cast a look of sympathy at Inu-Yasha... no wonder he couldn't rise... the love of his life  
had just told him that she hated him. Miroku picked Inu-Yasha up and he began carrying him  
towards a clearing with the others following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmmm... no fight in this one. I wonder how many parts I'm going to write, I think it's  
going to be at least for or five more chapters... but I don't know... it might end up being  
34... (Yeah right) Ohn well... we'll just see about that. I hope you enjoyed it! (Ehe...  
I just read it again... man this chapter was soooo badly written...) 


	6. Chapter 6

Too Much  
Chapter five, Afterward

"You should have let me kill him!" Sesshou-Maru screamed angrily. Kagome didn't look at him,  
she just jumped up into a high tree. She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. Sesshou-  
Maru glared at her and jumped after. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!" He said right in  
her face, she didn't move a muscle. "We could have killed him there, he was a wreck!!"  
Sesshou-Maru screamed. Kagome just gazed up at the sky. "He said... he loved me..." Kagome  
said quietly. Sesshou-Maru stared at her for a long time. Don't tell me... she really cares  
about him... Sesshou-Maru felt pain form in his chest. "Of course he loves you! What did you  
think all this time?? That he hated you?" Sesshou-Maru was very angry. Kagome stared at  
Sesshou-Maru for a long time, and then she jumped down from the tree. She didn't say  
anything and then she started running as fast as she could through the forest. She wanted to  
get away from Sesshou-Maru, to get away from those voices in her head. They were screaming  
in her head now, ever since she had heard Inu-yasha say those words.

Kagome's Mind

" What's happening to you Kagome? Have you betrayed them? betrayed your friends? " One voice  
asked. "They're not my friends!" Kagome snarled. " Aren't they? then who are? " The voice  
continued. " Is it Sesshou-Maru? I just thought that he was your companion... or do you really  
love him? Or is it just you who are dying for a mans attention? " The voice continued.  
"So what if I am? Is it anything wrong with wanting pleasure?" Kagome asked the voice.  
" No... not at all... but wouldn't you rather have the man you loved? " The voice asked.  
Kagome just growled "I. Don't. Love. Anybody." She said coldly. " Ohhh... but you do, you  
do... and you know that " The voice said " And I know it... and we all know that " The voice  
continued. "We? Just who are we?" Kagome asked. " Who we are? We are everyone! " The voice  
then said and disappeared.

Kagome then collapsed to the ground, what was this voice trying to tell her!?! She didn't  
understand. She lowered her head, she didn't cry... she was an emotionless demon... so  
she didn't cry. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around here, pulling her tight. She  
leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry... she'd never cry again...  
ever...

Sesshou-Maru was unhappy... very unhappy. His Kagome was miserable, and he didn't know what  
he'd do. He would try to comfort her but that was never enough... never enough for anyone.  
He growled silently. This was all his brothers fault, if he had killed him then she wouldn't  
be in such pain... Sesshou-Maru smelled her hair, it smelled nice... just like the rest of  
her did. He pulled her tighter. He would heal her pain... if it so took a thousand years...

"Sesshou-Maru..." She said into his chest. "Yes?" He answered. "D-do you really love me...?"  
Kagome asked, while fingering his clothes. He pulled her even tighter and whispered in her  
ear "With my whole heart, soul and body... and I will forever" He said and kissed her lightly  
on the forehead. She smiled and a tear slid out of one of her closed eyes. Sesshou-Maru  
saw the tear and caught it with his finger. "A tear..." He said and held it as if it was an  
important treasure. "Why...?" He asked and titled her head up to his. She gazed at him for  
a long while before answering "I... I don't know..." She said. He kissed the tear away and  
then brought that hand to stroke her cheek. "I don't want you to cry" He said "I don't want  
you to be unhappy" Kagome smiled and relaxed in his embrace... then after a time, she fell  
asleep. When he was sure that she was fully asleep, he made a vow to kill his brother before  
this years end.

Inu-Yasha was lying motionless on a bed made of halm... he hadn't wanted to speak to anyone.  
Shortly after Sesshou-Maru and Kagome left he had passed out, from what...? nobody knew...  
All they knew was that Inu-Yasha was miserable... and that nothing would be able to snap him  
out from his misery... except Kagome, and Kagome couldn't do anything... because something  
had happened to her. They had to help her first and then Inu-Yasha... but they needed  
Inu-Yasha's help to help her. The situation was hopeless... there was nothing to do, except to  
wait and see if things got better. And has anyone ever heard of anything getting better by  
just waiting? It's like waiting would make your painting done, or your homework, or your  
bread... waiting just never helped. But now... it was the only thing they could do... they  
had to wait... Inu-Yasha groaned and the three turned to look at him, they were all very  
concerned about him... "We've got to help him..." Sango said. Miroku nodded "But how...?"  
He asked her. She looked down at the ground, almost as if finding the answers there "I don't  
know... but I hope I will soon..." she said. Miroku didn't say anything, instead he turned  
his face towards Inu-Yasha again. "He needs help... and that's why we need Kagome" Miroku  
said "But Kagome also needs help... and that's why we need Inu-Yasha... it's a hopeless  
situation..." Miroku hung his head in defeat. Sango felt sorry too... sorry for not being  
able to help... sorry not for being able to see this coming... tears began to form in her  
eyes, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She began crying softly... almost quiet enough not  
to hear. Miroku heard it though, and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her gently as  
she cried out in his chest... Sango needed this now... needed comfort. He too, needed  
comfort... even though he would never admit it. "There, there Sango... cry it all out...  
everybody needs to cry now and then..." He said gently and stroked her head. He held her  
like that for an hour or two before breaking the embrace. "We'll solve this... somehow..."  
He said and gazed into her eyes. She nodded silently.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay! Done! Done! This chapter was really short... especially if you compare it to  
chapter 2... that one was 18 kb and this one... ain't even half of that (.;) Oh well...  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway! And please write me a line! 


	7. Chapter 7

Too Much  
Chapter six, Spy Fly

Kagome woke up from her sleep. She stretched her arms and looked around. Sesshou-Maru was  
silently sleeping on top of her. A smell smile formed on her face as she caressed his long  
white hair. It was as smooth as silk, unlike Inu-Yasha's which was slightly rough. She then  
pushed away from him and stood up. She yawned silently and scratched her head. She then put  
her armors back on and was about to leap down to the ground when-- "Where are you going?"  
She turned around. Sesshou-Maru had obviously awoken by the sounds and was now sitting  
cross legged on the branch. She smiled pleasantly. "Just going for a little stroll..." She  
said. Sesshou-Maru raised an eyebrow "Why?" He asked. "Just want to take a stroll, the  
weathers nice and everything..." She said. "I was wrong when I thought you had let go of  
all of your human behaviors..." He sighed "Guess I was wrong..." Kagome twitched, she was  
acting like a human? When did she begin doing that...? Maybe after the voices... she shook  
her head. "I am a 100 demon" Kagome said. Sesshou-Maru raised himself to stand straight.  
"Yes I'm sure you are... or else I wouldn't keep you here, now would I?" He asked her. She  
smiled "Oh yes you would" She answered. "You know me too well..." He sighed and picked up  
his own armor. "Mind if I join you on your little stroll?" He asked as he began putting it  
on. "Not at all" She smiled widely and they both leaped down from the tree. They landed  
gracefully on the ground. "Where to?" Sesshou-Maru asked and turned to Kagome. She shrugged  
"Nowhere... that's the point with taking a stroll... you just walk around a little"  
Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes. "What's the point in that?" He asked. "Well... you have some  
time to think" "You can think while sitting still too" Kagome glared at him. "You just don't  
understand" She muttered and then began walking. He stood still for a moment and then  
followed her. "But I DO want to understand" He said and brushed away some of her hair. She  
sighed and closed her eyes as he breathed at her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked with  
a playful tone in her voice. "Making you tell me... or... go back to the tree with me" He  
said and grinned widely. "You never get enough, do you?" She asked him and tuned to face  
him. He smiled "Not of you" He then leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. She wrapped  
her arms around him and sighed happily, she felt comfortable in his embrace.

" But it is truly the right thing? " The voice inside of her head said " Do you think  
Sesshou-Maru is the one destined to be with you " Kagome winced slightly and answered  
the voice. 'He loves me... and Iove him back so there is absolutely nothing which would  
ever be able to pull us apart!' She told the voice. The voice laughed softly " Little  
girl... do you even know what love is? You're nothing alder than fifteen and expect to be  
able to stay with Sesshou-Maru? He is at least one hundred years older than you " The voice  
snickered. Kagome hmphed at the voice 'I do whatever I want' She told the voice. " Yes I  
know... I'm just here to help you " The voice said and then it disappeared.

Sesshou-Maru broke the kiss and looked Kagome straight in the eyes "Is something wrong? You  
don't look too well" He said and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She glared  
at him. "Why would something be be wrong?" She said and folded his arms. Sesshou-Maru  
shrugged "I just thought you looked like something was bothering you... maybe I was wrong"  
He said and turned away from her, she let out a deep breath. "...But I don't think so" He  
said and turned back around to face her. "What is it? Aren't you happy here with me?"  
Sesshou-Maru grabbed her hands and gazed straight into her eyes. She gulped. "I am very  
happy with you... in fact... I've never been happier in all of my life" She said and  
flashed him a cute smile. Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes. "You're not happy" He said and  
let go of her hands. She got a confused look on her face. She ran up to him and grabbed his  
shoulders. "What are you talking about? What I said is true!" She said and tried to see  
Sesshou-Maru's face... but his head was turned away. "Your eyes..." He said quietly. She  
twitched "What about my eyes?" She asked him, sounding a little confused. "They do not look  
happy" He said and turned to face her yet again. "The eyes are said to be reflecting your  
soul... and your eyes does not look happy... which means your soul is unhappy" He said and  
looked straight into her eyes. She stared at him, and then she turned angry. "What are you  
talking about!? If I'm not happy it's because that stupid half breed brother of yours is  
still alive! And the others too!" She yelled at him. He lifted an eyebrow "Is that truly it?  
Then why didn't I get to KILL him?" He asked her. She was quiet. "You said it was unfair to  
kill him while he was like that... but demons do not have any sense of justice..." He said  
and folded his arms. Now Kagome looked really confused. "B-but that..." She tried to say  
something but didn't know what. "Do you love him?" Sesshou-Maru finally asked. She looked  
up at him, his face was blank... Then her expression turned demon like again. "I love him as  
much as I love the ants crawling on the ground--" She growled. Sesshou-Maru's smile returned  
when he saw the Kagome which he had created, the demon one... not the demon with the human  
mind. "Now, you're back to yourself" Kagome smiled widely "I don't know what got into me...  
of course you should have killed him" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they began  
their little 'stroll'.

Inu-Yasha and company were currently resting by a stream. Everybody was quiet, since nobody  
had anything to say. Inu-Yasha was sitting in a tree, as usual. and the rest were sitting on  
the ground preparing a fire. "He hasn't spoke all day" Miroku said and looked up at  
Inu-Yasha. He was sitting there, quiet, gazing up at the sky. "He won't talk to us" He  
said and shook his head. "That took hard on him... she saying she hated us and all that..."  
Sango clenched her fists. "That damn Sesshou-Maru--! I wish he'd never shown up!" She yelled  
"We've got to help Inu-Yasha..." Shippou said quietly. "Or else... he may become the demon  
he was before he met Kagome" They turned to look at him "What do you mean?" Miroku asked.  
"Kagome told me... that he had been so crushed when he thought Kikyo hated him that he'd  
gone mad... and before he really knew her he always tried to kill her" Everybody was quiet  
for a couple of moments. "Then... you mean..." Sango started "That he'll ge mad again?"  
Miroku continued. Shippou looked down at the ground "I don't know... but there is a  
possibility" Shippou then said. They all turned to look at Inu-Yasha, he were still in the  
tree, oblivious of what they were talking about. "Poor, poor Lord Inu-Yasha" Somebody said.  
They all turned around to see Myouga sitting on Shippou's shoulder. "He really is down"  
Myouga continued. They all stared at him for a while... until Shippou squashed him with a  
finger. "Myouga! So NOW you show up!" Shippou said and glared at the flea demon. Myouga  
popped back into shape and folded his arms. "Hmph! I had some important matters to attend  
to" He said, the gang glared at him "Like saving your own skin?" Miroku asked. "Hey! Is  
that the way you think of me?" Everybody continued to glare at him. "Hmph!" Myouga said  
again and turned away from them. Now there was that uncomfortable silence again, until  
Sango decided to speak. "Wait! Myouga you're small" She said and grabbed Myouga. "Then you'd  
be able to spy at Sesshou-Maru and Kagome, right?" Myouga looked terrified. "At least you  
can do that for your lord" Miroku chimed in. "Yeah" Shippou said. "B-b-but..." Myouga  
stuttered. "After being away for so LONG it is only suitable that you get the most DANGEROUS  
mission" Myouga began shuddering. "B-b-but... Sesshou-Maru is going to kill me!" Myouga  
yelled. "Do you think Sesshou-Maru cares about a mere flea?" Shippou asked. After a while  
of silence Myouga agreed. "Allright... but if it becomes too dangerous I'll go back here!"  
"Define too dangerous" Sango said. Myouga thought for a while "Is 'almost getting killed'  
dangerous enough?" Sango nodded and then Myouga flew off to look for the two dog demons.  
"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Miroku asked. "No, but it's worth a try" She replied  
and then turned to look up at Inu-Yasha again "For Inu-Yasha's sake"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allright! I finally figured out what to write! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU MYOUGA!  
And I did give Sango a big role... oh well, a big roll enough for her to stop complaining.  
Sango: I wanna feature as the main character!  
Hanna: But I don't want you to feature as the main character, and it's my fic.  
Sango walks of muttering some very very very unpolite things about Hanna.  
Well... what did you think of it?


	8. Chapter 8

Too Much  
Chapter Seven, Under a cherry tree

"This is scary..." Myouga said. He was sitting on small branch in a tree, spying on Kagome and  
Sesshou-Maru. He had found them a couple of minutes ago, and was trying to see what was  
different with Kagome. He gasped, she had turned into a demon! A full dog demon! She had  
the same sort of cresent moon on her forehead as Sesshou-Maru had, same stripes and taloons.  
She also had a big black fluffy tail. But that wasn't what bothered him the most, what was  
bothering was the looks Sesshou-Maru were giving Kagome... they were almost, loving. Myouga  
shuddered. It was very rare that a full demon took liking in another demon, mostly demons  
never loved their mates... the just chose someone good enough to carry their offspring...  
much like animals. Of course, there were demons who could love too, and strangely... they  
always seemed to choose humans. Myouga shook his head, Sesshou-Maru couldn't possible be  
inlove with Kagome... no, not him. He was one of the really cold blooded demons out there.  
He didn't care about anyone's life, except his own. He wanted something... he'd do anything  
to get it. Myouga shuddered yet again. He was lucky he had become Inu-Yasha's guardian and  
not Sesshou-Maru's... Because if he'd been Sesshou-Maru's... he'd been dead by now. He  
continued to spy at the couple. They were now sitting... under a CHERRY tree? Wasn't that  
romantic? When did Sesshou-Maru get a sense of romance? Myouga now went to observe Kagome's  
eyes, they were truly demon... not a sign of humanity in them. Myouga sighed... he'd hoped  
she'd have some of her old personality left, some of her humanity left. Then Sesshou-Maru  
handed her a flower, and he saw a flicker of the old Kagome in her eyes... but only for a  
tenth of a second.

Kagome smiled and smelled the flower. It was a beautiful flower, with light pink petals.  
Sesshou-Maru couldn't help but smile, he'd never done this sort of thing... it was kind of,  
nice...? Yes... it was nice. He turned to watch Kagome again as she leaned her head against  
him. He wrapped hi arms around her and pulled her tight. He knew they should be preparing  
a plan to kill of his brother... but this was just so nice, and he didn't want to quit it  
anytime soon.

Myouga shook his head in shock, what were they doing?! Now THIS certainly WASN'T  
Sesshou-Maru's style at all! And Inu-Yasha would be heart-broken when he told him what he'd  
found out... Or... he'd go mad and go to Sesshou-Maru and Kagome to try and kill them.  
Of course, Myouga didn't believe in the latter... but he'd probably try to kill Sesshou-Maru.  
But... what if Inu-Yasha would be so miserable that he just decided to give up, everything.  
Myouga didn't even want to think about that, but Kagome had been the one to save Inu-Yasha,  
and the one to make his days seem more... lively. Always when she was gone he was moping and  
couldn't do a thing right. If she left him forever... then what would happen? Would he go  
mad as the others had thought...? Probably... Myouga sighed. They had fought terrible  
demons, went on dangerous voyages... but this was still the worse they had ever faced. Even  
if they were able to beat Sesshou-Maru Kagome wouldn't agree to go back with them. She'd  
probably be so mad that she'd try to kill them all, and since none of them could ever fight  
her... Myouga shook his head. This was hopeless. He continued to watch the couple.

When Inu-Yasha had heard that Myouga had went to spy on Sesshou-Maru and Kagome he'd gone  
all crazy. He was babbling something about 'Privacy' and 'Leave her alone because she had  
made her choice'. Everybody knew, that Inu-Yasha himself wouldn't let Kagome and  
Sesshou-Maru live peacefully, he'd attack them... sooner or later. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT  
DAMN FLY!?!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled and threw a tree into the river. Everybody edged away from  
Inu-Yasha, they knew he'd become like this... and no one ever wanted to get close to him  
when he was like this... and only one person could snap him out of it. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU  
STARING AT!?! HUH!?!" He yelled at them and sent death glares their way. They swallowed and  
turned away, no... they certainly didn't want to get close to him right now. Inu-Yasha  
stopped and began staring at the sky. He stood there for a couple of minutes before saying  
anything. "I'm going after them..." He said and jumped off. "NO! INU-YASHA!" "STOP!" They  
tried to stop him but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about right now was seeing  
Kagome... He knew he'd go crazy if he wouldn't be able to see her. If he wouldn't be able  
to see her one last time before she left him forever... if she hadn't already... He stifled  
a sob which nearly escaped him. He sniffed the air around him, he could feel Myouga's  
scent... foolish fly... Sesshou-Maru would probably have noticed him by now and killed him.  
Inu-Yasha growled silently, why did that little demon have to be so damn stupid!?! And the  
others! They hadn't even thought that Sesshou-Maru would be able to sense Myouga. Inu-Yasha  
ran into the woods, Myouga had gone this way! After a while of running he reached a clearing,  
but it was empty. He looked around and sniffed the air... Sesshou-Maru... and Kagome, had  
been here only minutes ago. He clenched his fists "Sesshou-Maru..." He growled silently, his  
eyes hidden by a shadow. He then jumped right into the clearing. a cherry tree!? He asked  
himself, it stood right in the middle of the clearing, in full bloom. Inu-Yasha walked  
closer to examine. "They were sitting under this tree..." He said silently, then he kneeled  
before it. "Why...? Sesshou-Maru has never enjoyed such things... at least I think he  
hasn't..." Inu-Yasha stood up again and glared at the little tree. "Sitting under a cherry  
tree at full bloom? Now isn't that romantic?" Inu-Yasha kept on glaring at the tree.

Then he pulled it up out of the ground and threw it away.

He growled and then tried to catch the scent of his brother and Kagome. He didn't have to  
wait long... since his brother had already picked up his scent and come to greet him.  
"Hello, brother dear" Sesshou-Maru said, from a high branch in a tree. Inu-Yasha turned to  
glare at his brother, hate in his eyes. "I am surprised that you recovered so fast, I  
thought you'd be so heartbroken that you'd die... hmmm... I guess I was wrong" Sesshou-Maru  
jumped and landed gracefully on the ground. "Where is KAGOME?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
Sesshou-Maru didn't move a muscle "Tsk, tsk... you didn't have to do THAT, that cherry tree  
had done nothing to you" Sesshou-Maru turned to face Inu-Yasha "You know... me and Kagome  
spent some quality time under that little tree, did you know that? Of course you know  
that... or else you wouldn't have done what you did" "SHUT UP!!" Inu-Yasha screamed and  
charged towards Sesshou-Maru, but he dodged easily. "You know... I'd be happy to kill you  
but Kagome-chan would be so mad at me..." Sesshou-Maru said and grimaced slightly. "Sooo...  
I will only hurt you a bit" Inu-Yasha stared at his brother for a while. "Kagome... doesn't  
want you to kill me...?" He asked, maybe a slight tone of hope in his voice. "Hmmm... no,  
she doesn't..." Sesshou-Maru said and then began grinning madly "She want's to do it  
herself" Sesshou-Maru said and then he charged towards Inu-Yasha "But as I said, I will hurt  
you a bit... just for fun" Sesshou-Maru brought his poison taloons out. Inu-Yasha face  
looked like a mix of hatred, confusion and hurt. "If you do not defend yourself then this'll  
be no fun" Sesshou-Maru said. Inu-Yasha shrugged "Since you wouldn't try to kill me  
anyways... what's the point in fighting?" Inu-Yasha said and turned away from his brother.  
Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes "What's the point in fighting? That's the first time I hear  
anything like that from you, brother dear" Sesshou-Maru said and lunged for Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha felt Sesshou-Maru come at him and then everything turned dark, how he wished it  
could stay like that for the rest of eternity...

"Feh..." Sesshou-Maru said in disgust. "He didn't try to defend himself at all... maybe he  
really was more hurt than I thought he was..." Sesshou-Maru said and dusted himself off.  
"It's a pain... I'd really want to kill that bastard... why won't Kagome-chan let me do it?"  
Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes "No... she told me she hated him, and I believe her... still"  
Sesshou-Maru pondered as he walked away from the clearing, into the woods again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okey dokey! The seventh chapter is sooo done! Man do I feel good!? Okay, soo... the exciting  
part has not yet begun... I bet it's gonna begin after chapter 10 or something... ahh...  
I'll see. Please send me an E-mail and tell me what you thought about it, but if you write  
anything like "You suck! Everybody knows that Inu-Yasha and Kagome belongs together!" Well,  
if you write something as unpolite as that... I will ignore it. Stay tuned for the next  
chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

Too Much  
Chapter Seven, Under a cherry tree

"This is scary..." Myouga said. He was sitting on small branch in a tree, spying on Kagome and  
Sesshou-Maru. He had found them a couple of minutes ago, and was trying to see what was  
different with Kagome. He gasped, she had turned into a demon! A full dog demon! She had  
the same sort of cresent moon on her forehead as Sesshou-Maru had, same stripes and taloons.  
She also had a big black fluffy tail. But that wasn't what bothered him the most, what was  
bothering was the looks Sesshou-Maru were giving Kagome... they were almost, loving. Myouga  
shuddered. It was very rare that a full demon took liking in another demon, mostly demons  
never loved their mates... the just chose someone good enough to carry their offspring...  
much like animals. Of course, there were demons who could love too, and strangely... they  
always seemed to choose humans. Myouga shook his head, Sesshou-Maru couldn't possible be  
inlove with Kagome... no, not him. He was one of the really cold blooded demons out there.  
He didn't care about anyone's life, except his own. He wanted something... he'd do anything  
to get it. Myouga shuddered yet again. He was lucky he had become Inu-Yasha's guardian and  
not Sesshou-Maru's... Because if he'd been Sesshou-Maru's... he'd been dead by now. He  
continued to spy at the couple. They were now sitting... under a CHERRY tree? Wasn't that  
romantic? When did Sesshou-Maru get a sense of romance? Myouga now went to observe Kagome's  
eyes, they were truly demon... not a sign of humanity in them. Myouga sighed... he'd hoped  
she'd have some of her old personality left, some of her humanity left. Then Sesshou-Maru  
handed her a flower, and he saw a flicker of the old Kagome in her eyes... but only for a  
tenth of a second.

Kagome smiled and smelled the flower. It was a beautiful flower, with light pink petals.  
Sesshou-Maru couldn't help but smile, he'd never done this sort of thing... it was kind of,  
nice...? Yes... it was nice. He turned to watch Kagome again as she leaned her head against  
him. He wrapped hi arms around her and pulled her tight. He knew they should be preparing  
a plan to kill of his brother... but this was just so nice, and he didn't want to quit it  
anytime soon.

Myouga shook his head in shock, what were they doing?! Now THIS certainly WASN'T  
Sesshou-Maru's style at all! And Inu-Yasha would be heart-broken when he told him what he'd  
found out... Or... he'd go mad and go to Sesshou-Maru and Kagome to try and kill them.  
Of course, Myouga didn't believe in the latter... but he'd probably try to kill Sesshou-Maru.  
But... what if Inu-Yasha would be so miserable that he just decided to give up, everything.  
Myouga didn't even want to think about that, but Kagome had been the one to save Inu-Yasha,  
and the one to make his days seem more... lively. Always when she was gone he was moping and  
couldn't do a thing right. If she left him forever... then what would happen? Would he go  
mad as the others had thought...? Probably... Myouga sighed. They had fought terrible  
demons, went on dangerous voyages... but this was still the worse they had ever faced. Even  
if they were able to beat Sesshou-Maru Kagome wouldn't agree to go back with them. She'd  
probably be so mad that she'd try to kill them all, and since none of them could ever fight  
her... Myouga shook his head. This was hopeless. He continued to watch the couple.

When Inu-Yasha had heard that Myouga had went to spy on Sesshou-Maru and Kagome he'd gone  
all crazy. He was babbling something about 'Privacy' and 'Leave her alone because she had  
made her choice'. Everybody knew, that Inu-Yasha himself wouldn't let Kagome and  
Sesshou-Maru live peacefully, he'd attack them... sooner or later. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT  
DAMN FLY!?!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled and threw a tree into the river. Everybody edged away from  
Inu-Yasha, they knew he'd become like this... and no one ever wanted to get close to him  
when he was like this... and only one person could snap him out of it. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU  
STARING AT!?! HUH!?!" He yelled at them and sent death glares their way. They swallowed and  
turned away, no... they certainly didn't want to get close to him right now. Inu-Yasha  
stopped and began staring at the sky. He stood there for a couple of minutes before saying  
anything. "I'm going after them..." He said and jumped off. "NO! INU-YASHA!" "STOP!" They  
tried to stop him but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about right now was seeing  
Kagome... He knew he'd go crazy if he wouldn't be able to see her. If he wouldn't be able  
to see her one last time before she left him forever... if she hadn't already... He stifled  
a sob which nearly escaped him. He sniffed the air around him, he could feel Myouga's  
scent... foolish fly... Sesshou-Maru would probably have noticed him by now and killed him.  
Inu-Yasha growled silently, why did that little demon have to be so damn stupid!?! And the  
others! They hadn't even thought that Sesshou-Maru would be able to sense Myouga. Inu-Yasha  
ran into the woods, Myouga had gone this way! After a while of running he reached a clearing,  
but it was empty. He looked around and sniffed the air... Sesshou-Maru... and Kagome, had  
been here only minutes ago. He clenched his fists "Sesshou-Maru..." He growled silently, his  
eyes hidden by a shadow. He then jumped right into the clearing. a cherry tree!? He asked  
himself, it stood right in the middle of the clearing, in full bloom. Inu-Yasha walked  
closer to examine. "They were sitting under this tree..." He said silently, then he kneeled  
before it. "Why...? Sesshou-Maru has never enjoyed such things... at least I think he  
hasn't..." Inu-Yasha stood up again and glared at the little tree. "Sitting under a cherry  
tree at full bloom? Now isn't that romantic?" Inu-Yasha kept on glaring at the tree.

Then he pulled it up out of the ground and threw it away.

He growled and then tried to catch the scent of his brother and Kagome. He didn't have to  
wait long... since his brother had already picked up his scent and come to greet him.  
"Hello, brother dear" Sesshou-Maru said, from a high branch in a tree. Inu-Yasha turned to  
glare at his brother, hate in his eyes. "I am surprised that you recovered so fast, I  
thought you'd be so heartbroken that you'd die... hmmm... I guess I was wrong" Sesshou-Maru  
jumped and landed gracefully on the ground. "Where is KAGOME?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
Sesshou-Maru didn't move a muscle "Tsk, tsk... you didn't have to do THAT, that cherry tree  
had done nothing to you" Sesshou-Maru turned to face Inu-Yasha "You know... me and Kagome  
spent some quality time under that little tree, did you know that? Of course you know  
that... or else you wouldn't have done what you did" "SHUT UP!!" Inu-Yasha screamed and  
charged towards Sesshou-Maru, but he dodged easily. "You know... I'd be happy to kill you  
but Kagome-chan would be so mad at me..." Sesshou-Maru said and grimaced slightly. "Sooo...  
I will only hurt you a bit" Inu-Yasha stared at his brother for a while. "Kagome... doesn't  
want you to kill me...?" He asked, maybe a slight tone of hope in his voice. "Hmmm... no,  
she doesn't..." Sesshou-Maru said and then began grinning madly "She want's to do it  
herself" Sesshou-Maru said and then he charged towards Inu-Yasha "But as I said, I will hurt  
you a bit... just for fun" Sesshou-Maru brought his poison taloons out. Inu-Yasha face  
looked like a mix of hatred, confusion and hurt. "If you do not defend yourself then this'll  
be no fun" Sesshou-Maru said. Inu-Yasha shrugged "Since you wouldn't try to kill me  
anyways... what's the point in fighting?" Inu-Yasha said and turned away from his brother.  
Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes "What's the point in fighting? That's the first time I hear  
anything like that from you, brother dear" Sesshou-Maru said and lunged for Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha felt Sesshou-Maru come at him and then everything turned dark, how he wished it  
could stay like that for the rest of eternity...

"Feh..." Sesshou-Maru said in disgust. "He didn't try to defend himself at all... maybe he  
really was more hurt than I thought he was..." Sesshou-Maru said and dusted himself off.  
"It's a pain... I'd really want to kill that bastard... why won't Kagome-chan let me do it?"  
Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes "No... she told me she hated him, and I believe her... still"  
Sesshou-Maru pondered as he walked away from the clearing, into the woods again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okey dokey! The seventh chapter is sooo done! Man do I feel good!? Okay, soo... the exciting  
part has not yet begun... I bet it's gonna begin after chapter 10 or something... ahh...  
I'll see. Please send me an E-mail and tell me what you thought about it, but if you write  
anything like "You suck! Everybody knows that Inu-Yasha and Kagome belongs together!" Well,  
if you write something as unpolite as that... I will ignore it. Stay tuned for the next  
chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome got up and started walking. She was confused. There was a small voice telling her to go back to Inuyasha. Suddenly, she smelt the scent she was hoping she would smell. "Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leaped over a huge bolder. he Smelt Kagome. He noticed her smell was coming toward him. He stopped and came face-to-face with a crying Kagome.

"Inu... Inuyasha, do you love me?" she asked.

"Kagome, I do." Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her. He smashed his lips to hers. Suddenly, Kagome felt a pain in her. The jewel shard popped out.

"Inuyasha, the jewel!" Kagome felt weak, and she collapsed under the weight of her armor. Inuyasha went over to her and helped her out of it.

"Kagome, what about my brother?"

Kagome turned to him and said "Don't worry, we'll deal with him when the time comes. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to his friends.


End file.
